


Truth or Dare

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Luciferian Fics (One shots) [24]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Devil-Dan rivalry, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: In a game of Truth or Dare, Lucifer is dared to show Chloe his true face and confess his feelings for her -- with no passes allowed.Takes place between S2x08 and S2x09.one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanshou87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/gifts).



> This is for Kanshou87, who gave me the prompt of Lucifer playing Truth or Dare at Chloe’s party. It’s not exactly what you wanted, but I hope you like it anyway. Sorry it took so long.
> 
> I’ve never played Truth or Dare, so this is a weird drinking version of it that I made up. Sorry if it’s not what you all remember....
> 
> This has not been beta-ed, so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker, Dan Espinoza, Linda Martin and Ella Lopez are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice.

 

 

Dinner parties confused Lucifer Morningstar.

When Chloe invited him to her dinner party, he had jumped at the chance.  After all, what could be better than a party with the detective?  He figured it would be filled with dancing, drinking, and lots and lots of sex, for that was the kind of party he threw!  The possibility of having sex with his partner filled him with such excitement that his heart felt as if it would explode out of his chest.

But when he arrived at her apartment with a bottle of Scotch in hand as a gift, he was disappointed.  After eating the wonderful dinner Chloe had prepared, the guests just sat around and talked.  There was no dancing, hardly any drinking, and no sex.  Just... talk.

It was boring.

He frowned as he looked around at the guests.  The douche was there, as was Ms. Lopez and Doctor Linda.  Maze had apparently gone on a hunt, and Trixie was at a sleepover.  It was a nice group of people, other than Dan, but everyone was so... restrained.  Why?  He couldn’t understand this kind of party.

Chloe’s laughter rang throughout the room, catching his attention.  She was talking with Dan, who was apparently amusing her.  Lucifer felt his heart clench at the sight.

No.  Unacceptable.   _No._

Possessiveness welled up inside him, choking him.  Chloe was _his --_

The sudden onslaught of emotions, including the need to pound the douche into the ground, caught him by surprise.  He didn’t understand all of his feelings, but he did know that _he_ needed to be the one that amused Chloe, not Dan.  Determination tightened his features as he approached them.

“Detective, we should liven this party up a bit, don’t you think?” Lucifer said.

Chloe turned, looking surprised.  “I thought it was going well --”

“We’re just talking, and it’s _boring._  We should drink and _do_ something!”

She lifted an eyebrow.  “Like what -- play a drinking game?”

Ooh, now that sounded promising!  “Yes!  That sounds splendid!”

Dan’s mouth twisted.  “That’s juvenile.”

Straightening, the fallen angel thrust out his chin.  “Afraid, Daniel?”

He snorted.  “I can drink you under the table.”

The Devil broke out into a huge, wicked grin.  “I’d like to see you try.”

Chloe glanced at them, a warning in her eyes.  “Boys --”

“Dick.”

“Douche.”

 _“Boys!”_  They both turned at her tone.  “Stop it.”

Linda broke off her conversation with Ella and turned to them.  “Did someone say drinking game?”

“No --” Chloe began, but Lucifer talked right over her.

“Yes!  A drinking game!”

“Awesome sauce!” Ella cried, beaming.  “Let’s make it Truth or Dare!”

Lucifer’s eyebrows drew together.  Truth or Dare?  What was that?  Ella’s suggestion sounded intriguing.  “How do you play?”

“Well, we all take shots before every turn, and then we’ll spin a bottle.  Whoever it points to will have to do truth or dare.  No passes.  Last one standing wins.”  The lab tech grinned.  “It’s how we did it in college.”

“I’m not sure....”  Chloe looked uncomfortable.

“Come on, Chloe, let’s do it,” Dan said as he gave the Devil an evil smile.  “I can’t wait to see Lucifer passed out on the floor.”

“You’ll have a very long wait,” he said.

Dan snorted and pointed to his chest with pride.  “There’s no way you can outdrink me.”

The fallen angel smirked.  “Care to make a wager on that?”

“No wager,” Chloe said, glaring at Lucifer.  “No.  We’re not going there.”

He frowned at her, disappointed that she was going to spoil his fun.  Well, at least she hadn’t shut down the whole “truth or dare” game.  “Very well, Detective.”

“You would have lost anyway,” Dan boasted as they moved furniture out of the way and made themselves comfortable on the floor of the living room.  Ella brought over the Scotch that Lucifer had given Chloe, along with shot glasses, and started to pour.

“I’ll go first!” she said as she passed the drinks out.  “Cheers!”  They all drank their shots as she spun the bottle.  It landed on Linda.  Ella grinned.  “Truth or dare?”

The therapist didn’t even blink.  “Dare!”

The lab tech thought for a moment and said, “Okay, chug an entire beer, spin around for fifteen seconds, then run for the front door!”

Lucifer watched with interest.  Human games were so odd to him.  He and his siblings never played such games when they were young.  He’d have to try this out at LUX....

The bottle spun and spun as the night went on, and they all kept drinking.  The questions got stranger and the dares sexier, but the fallen angel was only interested in Chloe’s responses.  Excitement filled him whenever the bottle pointed at her.

On her first dare, she was told to spin the bottle and, with her teeth, remove the shirt of the person to which it pointed.  Lucifer stared hard at the spinning bottle, willing it to land on him.

_Point at me, point at me, point at me --_

It landed on the douche, which had the fallen angel so appalled that he thought he’d have an aneurysm.  Pain lanced through his chest as he watched Chloe remove Dan’s tee shirt with her teeth, but he couldn’t look away.  Thankfully, the douche put his shirt back on when she had finished.  Lucifer was glad he wouldn’t have to look at that idiot’s naked chest for the rest of the night.

Bloody stupid human games...!

Chloe’s second dare was to give Lucifer a backrub, which had him wanting to jump up and dance around the room with delight.  He refrained, of course, but heat flooded his face at the thought of her wonderful hands on him.  This more than made up for her first dare with the douche!  He was so thrilled that he thought he was going to faint -- and almost did, when he felt her strong, sensuous fingers kneading his shoulders through his shirt.  Chloe’s touch sent jolts of electricity running up and down his spine.  It felt soooo good....  Goodness, he was going to pass out from ecstasy.  Oh, help --

The third time the bottle landed on her, she chose “truth,” and he learned that the best sexual encounter she ever had was with the douche.  Lucifer’s mouth tightened as Dan puffed up with pride.  Bloody hell, that was only because Chloe hadn’t had sex with _him_ yet!  One day he’d have such mind-blowing sex with her that she wouldn’t even be able to remember her own name....

As the game continued, Lucifer was disappointed that the bottle never landed on him.  Well, truth wouldn’t have been any fun -- he always spoke the truth.  But dare...  Dare would have been something!  Especially if it involved Chloe....

One by one the party guests passed out.  The douche was first, which made Lucifer chuckle, since Dan had been adamant that no one could outdrink him.  Ella fell next, curling up into a ball on the floor.  Lucifer glanced at Linda -- she wasn’t looking too steady.  The therapist spun the bottle and it finally landed on him.

She grinned.  “Tuh ruth... truth... or da-da-dare?”

He gave her a wicked smile.  “Dare, of course!”

Linda started laughing.  “Oh, w-wuuuuunderful.  I d-dare ya to....”

He lifted an eyebrow, hoping it would have something to do with Chloe.  “Yes?”

“Sh-sh-show yer real face to Cuh... Cuh... Chloe and tell her how ya fee-feel.”  And with that, Linda promptly passed out on the floor.

Lucifer felt his stomach plummet inside him as he cast a panicked glance at his partner.  He couldn’t!  There was no way he could show her his real face --

“Nuh... no passes,” Chloe said with a drunken grin.  She ran a hand through her tousled hair, the strands shimmering like burnished gold in the light.  A smirk touched her face.  “C-come on, Loose-looooose... Luciferrrr.”

He chewed his lower lip.  “Detective, are you sure?”

“Shooooore....”  She giggled, then hiccupped.

“You’ll be frightened --”

“Naaaaahhh.”  She gave his shoulder a shove, nearly knocking him over.

He took a deep breath.  Right.  He could do this.  “Very... very well.”  He flexed his hands open and shut repeatedly before running them down his trousers.  “Detective....”

She looked up at him with trusting aqua eyes.  “Mmm?”

Picking up her hand, he cradled it in both of his.  “You mean a great deal to me.”

Chloe giggled again.  “Meeee... too.”

Her, too?  Lucifer’s brow furrowed.  Did she mean to say he meant a great deal to her, as well?  Her vague answer was quite puzzling.  He tried again.  “I... I care for you very much.”

“Meeeee... too.”

“I...”  Goodness, this was hard.  “I... I died for you.”

She chuckled and grinned at him like a Cheshire cat.  “Meeeeee... too.”

He squinted at her.   _What?_  Chloe wasn’t making any sense.  He sighed and decided to move on to the second part of the dare before he lost his nerve.  “I... I need to show you something.”

She hummed a tune before nodding.  “Okay.”

He had to make sure.  “Are you sure you won’t be scared?”

“Ppppfffft!”  She laughed and hiccupped again.

“Right.”  Lucifer released her hand and took a deep breath.  His heart thumping like a jackhammer, he let his human visage recede, revealing his burned, scarred face.  His eyes, glowing like twin flames, flew to Chloe’s aqua ones to gage her reaction.

He wasn’t sure what he saw.  Shock?  Definitely.  Horror?  Maybe.  He couldn’t tell.  She just sat there staring with her mouth open....

And then she giggled.

It was Lucifer’s turn to stare as she lifted her hand and stroked his cheek.  His heart pounded fiercely as her soft caress burned him.  He couldn’t believe that she wasn’t terrified!  Her gentle acceptance warmed him like a soft blanket, and he blinked back tears.  She smiled tenderly at him... and then fell backward, sprawling all over the floor.

“Detective!”  Quickly donning his human face, he leaned over her, frightened that he had broken her, pushed her into insanity --

Chloe let out a soft snore.

“Oh.”  He blinked.  She... she had passed out?  Lucifer sat back on his heels as his mind spun.  Had it been fear or alcohol that made her lose consciousness?  Would she remember what she had seen?  Sighing, he realized there was no way to find out until she awoke.

Lifting Chloe in his arms, he picked his way through the unconscious humans and took her upstairs to her room.  The temptation to take off her clothes was very great, but he resisted.  He wanted her awake, aware, and full of desire when he took her clothes off -- with his teeth, as she had done with the idiot douche.

Once he had tucked her under the covers, Lucifer wandered back downstairs to fetch a large glass of water and some aspirin for her -- she would have a vicious hangover when she awoke.  While he was in the kitchen, he stole a peek into the living room.  The other guests had not moved from where they had fallen, and they all snored softly -- except Daniel, who was quite loud in his slumber.  Sighing, he arranged Linda and Ella on the couch as best he could.  He left Dan on the floor.

Taking the aspirin and water back upstairs, he set it on Chloe’s nightstand, then studied her face, softened by sleep.  His heart clenched at her beauty.  Reaching down, he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, then stroked her cheek with his knuckles.  Her skin was soft and warm.

“Sleep well, Detective,” he whispered.

Sitting down in a chair near her bedside, he settled in for the night, content just to watch her sleep.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Sunlight was just starting to filter in through the bedroom window when Chloe stirred.  Lucifer sat up in his chair, surprised that she would rise so early after drinking such a large amount of alcohol.  Panic fluttered in his chest as he thought of her possible reaction to him.  Would she scream in horror?  Throw things at him?  Shoot him?  All three?  Chewing on his lower lip, he leaned forward and waited.

He didn’t have to wait long.

As a shaft of sunlight fell across Chloe’s face, he saw her flinch, then squint.  She buried her face in her pillow and tried to pull the covers over her head at the same time.  “Nooooo,” she groaned when she couldn’t get away from the light.

“Good morning, Detective.”  Lucifer reflected that, even hungover, she was beautiful.

Her eyes popped open.  Sitting up, she winced and held her head.  “What are you doing here?”

Lucifer cocked his head at her.  Well, she didn’t seem frightened -- that was a good sign.  He whispered, “I just --”

She grimaced.  “Why are you shouting?”

“I’m not --”  Heaving a big sigh, he stood and fetched the aspirin off the nightstand.  “Here.  Take this.”  He watched her swallow the pills and made sure she drank all the water before sitting next to her on the bed.

“What happened?” she asked as she rubbed her forehead.  “I feel awful.”

His face grew soft with concern.  “You drank quite a bit.”

Chloe grimaced.  “I drank until I passed out, didn’t I?”

“Indeed you did.”  Lucifer tilted his head to catch her gaze.  His eyes were intense as he asked, “What do you remember from last night?”

She blinked.  “The party... drinking... and I think I took off Dan’s shirt with my... teeth?”

He winced at the reminder.  “Anything else?”

“No....  Is there something I’m missing?”  A horrified look came over her, and Lucifer’s heart stopped.  Did she remember?  Was she going to shoot him?  She asked, “We didn’t... we didn’t sleep together, did we?”

Relief flooded through him before a wicked grin split his face.  “Why, Detective, do you wish to?  Because I can give you what you desire --”

Lucifer admired the charming blush flooding Chloe’s cheeks right before she hit him in the face with a pillow. “Stop it.”

The fallen angel chuckled and dropped his voice to a sultry purr.  “Believe me, Detective, when we sleep together, you’ll remember it.   _All_ of it.”

Her face grew redder as she shoved his shoulder.  “Okay, you need to leave so that I can take a shower and get dressed.”

He brightened.  “Ooh, I can help you with that --”

She laughed.   _“Out.”_

Lucifer knew when to stop.  Rising to his feet, he gave her a last, hungry look before leaving her room.  Once he closed the door behind him, he leaned against it and heaved a deep sigh.  Chloe remembered nothing of his confession or his Devil face, and for that he was grateful.  Who knew what would have resulted if she had!  Well... insanity, most likely.  Giddiness swept through him -- he had been very lucky.  He swore to stay away from “Truth or Dare” from now on.

With a spring in his step and a lightness in his heart, the Devil headed downstairs to start making breakfast for his detective.

 


End file.
